Mate
by BM201
Summary: Random Sakura/ Kiba One-Shot...


**Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me….. **

**KibaPOV**

"Akamaru, you can go home now and tell Sakura not to wait up for me." He gave me an incredulous look, before walking off. I ran to catch up with the rest of my team, as we headed to the bar.

**~Three Hours Later~**

"Sooo Hinata she …..Was under the table the….whole time." Naruto our "Hokage" slurred, he was drunk talking about Hinata sucking him off while he was giving missions out. Surprisingly Neji didn't do anything to Naruto, he was too drunk. I was the only one who was sober, since Sasuke came and ruined my fun. Sasuke made me so angry and territorial when he was near me, especially if Sakura was around. After he returned and was free of the prohibition the Tsunade put him under, before she handed Naruto the title of Hokage, he started pursuing Sakura even though he knew she was dating me.

"Were closing, now." A waitress said, while picking up the glasses and bottles from the table. She accidentally tripped and landed on my lap. "I'm sorry, Inuzuka-san." Blushing, she quickly got off and ran behind the counter.

"I have to go, I'm sure you can handle the rest of them Sasuke." I left him with six drunken shinobi. Walking into the main house, I noticed that Akamaru wasn't there and that Sakura was in the dining room. I walked to my mate's location; she was sitting at the table reading one of her huge medical text books.

"What are you doing up?"

"Waiting for you." She stated, her voice was emotionless.

"Where's Akamaru?"

"With Hana." I walked to her, and leaned down to give her a kiss. She didn't respond to the kiss, what the fuck is wrong with her? Just as I was about to ask that question, she asked me one instead.

"Where were you?" Standing up straight, I tried to look her in the eye, but her eyes were trained on the book.

"I was at a bar." She looked up at me and leaned a little forward, smelling where I just was. Fuck, when she became my mate she got some of the Inuzuka features, such as a sharp nose.

"What woman has her scent all over you?"

"The waitress fell, -are you jealous?"

"Kiba." She gave me a look and stood up to leave, but I stood behind her trapping her against the table. She turned to face me, and tried to push me away without her chakra, but I wasn't going to move.

"Are you Sakura-Chan?"

"Yes, you smell like another woman Kiba."

"And you don't trust me."

"I do, but I—I don't know." Giving her a smile to show off my sharp canines, I captured her bottom lip with my teeth. "Kiba."

"You're my mate, and wife you know I wouldn't cheat on you." Sakura leaned forward and kissed me. I reciprocated the kiss forcing my tongue into her mouth. We broke apart to breathe, but started nibbling and kissing her flawless neck. She used her inhuman strength and ripped my shirt off. "Impatient, aren't you?" I took her clothes off along with the rest of mine. We continued to make out as my hand rubbed in between her legs, to get her wet enough. Pulling my hand back I turned her around, gently bending her over the table so her hands were holding her up and entered her ass hole. I put my hands on her hips and started pumping, her moaning growing louder by the second as did my growling. I grabbed her short pink hair and pulled her up so I could kiss her. Raising one of my hands I used my claw to circle her nipple, as I pumped harder and harder into her she came to the edge. I released her mouth to bite another mark onto her neck. She came and thrusted back hard, making me come into her. "Fuck." I pulled out of her, watching as my cum spilled out. I grabbed our clothes and picked her up, taking a deep breath my famous smirk appeared. They **all** would smell us as they came in for breakfast tomorrow.

"Kiba I want some syrup-coated anko dumplings, now." Sakura wiggled out of my arms and took our clothes upstairs. I guess Ma was right when she said pregnant Inuzuka woman had split personalities. I still had five more months to go until this hell was over.

**This was random, but something that I had in mind for a while. Anyways review PLZ!**


End file.
